deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Viper Reijiko
Viper Reijiko is an OC by BMHKain, and the 5th confirmed character in the Genesis Chrusher concept of media. He is member #29. Background: Viper Reijiko (Born Kei Kuroyami) is someone who originally lived in a rural area beside a Megalopolis called "Satellite #6". As a child, he originally lived a normal life, not worrying about budget crisis', and was an optimistic boy who believed doing ones best was all that mattered. That is, until he turned ten, and the 20th, a terrorist group invaded Satellite #6, offering a better life for some of the poorest people outside of, then, a sophisticated Africa that was given the modern technology in exchange for their original traditions being destroyed forever. But this is Japan's Hindu district, And Kei wanted his home to be the way it was. He decided to pilot an old mech called E5150, which was initially thought to be driven to extinction. Kuroyami succeeded in driving out the Terrorist unit... But it wasn't without a price... Not understanding what he did wrong, Kei was heckled, insulted, and hated by everyone else, including his own family, he was kicked out by his own kin (Who, the 20th returned to, destroy Satellite #6 and its people.), to a deserted area in the wild, left to die. In a matter of a twist though, the snakes he feared as a child, helped him become who he is today, understanding his silence. Kei, now Viper Reijiko, was jumping from tree to tree, swimming like an Olympic swimmer, and even living off the land. This was at age 11. At age 12, he created multiple prototypes that would end up being called Nagatana, the Snakesword. Eventually, he decided to create a cartridge for a serum he developed in the wild. 6 Months later, the "Venom" Cartridge is perfected, and is used in a smaller than normal Katana he forged all on his own. It's purpose is to make tiny undetectable stabs at the most important uses of the opponent's body. He was eventually given a once in a lifetime opportunity to become part of the Freedom Fighter Branch of the U.N. after learning the genocide of his former kin. he accepted, with only acceptable marks. Out of the people who were analyzing his abilities, Sergei Isis, member #1, stated the Snakelike abilities should allow him to be one of us. Kim Yun Tsun, member #2 agreed with Isis stating his ability would be a big leap in the foray of future members. With mixed opinions, it was eventually agreed that Viper can join under classified circumstances... Despite his Zen-Like personality, he is capable of defeating many High Class F.F. members. He even impressed many after he defeated Kim Yun Tsun; the first time Kim lost to an ally of his. Ultimately Viper's first defeat would come from Naomi Miyazawa, who prepared the anti-venin for many forms of toxins, including Nagatana's serum. When dispatched on a mission, due to his 4'7" height he usually chases after the droppod units, and his speed on foot is similar to that of a snake bite at half the speed. Despite this, and lack of booster seats, Viper more than likely catches up just fine. He is usually in a Zen stance unless in combat, and his personality, because of this, has yet to be confirmed... Abilities: Aside from having better lung capacity than the rest of the F.F., he can jump from tree to tree like a snake, freedive, and has a 20/1 vision he hides due to his bandana around his eyes, claiming he has a regular 20/20 vision status. His Shorter than normal Katana: Nagatana, makes small, hard to notice cuts that can still poison a foe. when all that is done enough, he gives his opponents a quick, peaceful death by slashing the foe in two. The blade is made of Keknius, an alloy more powerful than Kergofnius, and is part of nature. His Speed and Dexterity are his strong suits. But it's nature itself that is his ultimate quality. Feats: Almost killed Kim Yun Tsun. Zen Mastery allows for endless ways to focus the entire body. Meditated to the point of Levitation. Ran fast enough to catch up to the Droppod Ground units (Almost as fast as Kim Yun Tsun even...) every time. Eventually Transcended beyond Sergei Isis's abilities. Faults: Hates fire (Yet somehow, as part of nature, doesn't fear it.), No armor whatsoever (only jeans, and the wrap behind his back that he removes before combat.), little to no muscle mass, his blade doesn't come back like others, so he keeps a close sight on his only weapon. Mary Sue Analysis: Score: 29 Your character shows some Mary Sue tendencies. Maybe he or she has a few too many special traits to be plausible, maybe he or she accomplishes things too easily, or maybe the other characters are too focused on him or her. You should probably think of ways to tone down this character a little to make him or her more realistic. Then again, if your setting tends to be over-the-top, he or she may fit right in Paragraph: Viper Reijiko, formerly Kei Kuroyami was part of a rural-class civilization, until the 20th threatened to destroy the town in exchange for a more hopeful civilization. Believing that the 20th are lying, he piloted the Emergency mech: E5150; the last of its kind. While the 20th eventually evacuated, Kuroyami was given unanimous hate by his people as they blamed him for the destruction of his town, and was ultimately exiled to an Area where he was thought to be dead. They were wrong. Kei, rechristened as Viper Reijiko, was at peace with the snakes, and the snakes treated him as a peaceful god that likes nature. That was when he was 11 years old. At age 14 (So far, the youngest but most peaceful being of the Freedom Fighter Branch of the U.N.), He narrowly avoided failure of his tests. He only passed due to his weapon, Nagatana, a much shorter than normal Katana that can be drawn quicker than even Kim Yun Tsun's Undeceased Nihilism. as the only weapon Viper uses, Nagatana draws as fast as a snake bite, with a serum that can poison anything. Organic, Mechanical, even turning stone to ash. His strategy is to draw out the fight thanks to his "venom" in an opponents most needed spots, and render them useless. When the 4'7" Snake-Being believes his opponent has enough, he simply slashes them in two with a true sword slash, killing them on the spot. Nagatana is only 2'1" long. Its blade is 1'7" long. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:BMHKain Category:Original Characters Category:Younger Combatants Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Male